


未来

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背假设冲绳酒店同房的一个短打ooc都是我的
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	未来

你用你和他共同拥有的房卡打开门锁，滴的一声，好像同时打开了心门。  
他靠在床头玩游戏，抬起头看见你之后并没有说话，而是重新把视线投向手机屏幕。你也没有打算理他，随手把包扔在桌上，自己熟门熟路地钻进浴室洗澡。  
等你用湿毛巾擦着头发从浴室走出来时，他又看了你一眼，还是没忍住对你说快点吹头发，小心感冒。但你只是背对着他在床尾坐下来，并没有下一步动作。  
于是他认命般地从床头柜的抽屉里取出吹风机然后递给你，你接过之后打开，让暖风吹过已经有些长的发梢。  
你知道他就坐在你身后，干脆故意关掉按钮，装作已经结束的样子。他叹了口气，伸长手臂拿过风筒，帮你吹干还半湿的头发。  
他用鼻子在你的发间轻嗅，然后又细心地把过长的发尾别在耳后。你有些烦躁，但是却无处发泄，只能向后撞进他的怀抱。  
你的后脑勺一发命中，与他的鼻子亲密接触，他喊了一声痛，双手却圈住了你，拉着你向后躺倒，然后一起陷进柔软的被褥里。

“你在生气吗？为什么不回消息？”  
你听到他这么问你，你却想不出反驳的话，因为你知道他也根本没做错什么，但你还是虚张声势地开口。  
“那你又在闹什么别扭？”  
“我没有。”  
你感受着他有一下没一下的亲吻，他的鼻息落在你的后颈，你觉得有些痒，便从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，翻了个身变成两个人面对面的姿势。  
“那为什么不一起去水族馆？”  
“公司说了我们不能两个人单独行动。”  
“可是并不是只有我们两个人啊。”  
“我想，只有我们两个人去才好。”  
你盯着他的眼睛，然后在里面看到了你自己。  
“可是什么时候才能有机会呢……”  
你一边说着，一边把头埋进他的怀里，你的耳边是他的心跳声，但紧接着又听到他笑了，你有些难过，只能瓮声瓮气地问他。  
“那你今天在酒店做了什么？”  
“吃饭，和知勋去了健身房，打游戏，还有，等你回来。”

他一路亲着你的额头，眉间，眼睑，鼻梁。你以为他要和你接吻了，你做好准备回应，他却只是亲了亲你的嘴角。  
他看见你撅起嘴的模样，笑了出来，然后讨好地咬住你的上嘴唇。你想避开，他没有放过你，你们顺理成章地交换了一个深吻。  
等再次呼吸到新鲜空气的时候，你发现你们都硬了，于是你放弃了抵抗，主动迎了上去。

“净汉啊，好香。”  
“酒店的沐浴露……你不是也用了吗……”  
“可是，真的好香哦。”  
“什么呀……”  
你不想再听他说这些让你脸红心跳的话，学着他对你的样子也咬了他一口。房间里开了冷气，他把被子卷上来，你们一起干净利落地脱掉了对方的浴袍。  
他在你的口腔里搅动，舔过上排的牙齿，又和你的舌尖纠缠不清。你忍不住哼出声，然后夹紧了双腿。  
他握住你的挺立，一只手撩拨着囊袋，又坏心眼地堵住顶端的小眼，另一只手探到你的身后，近乎是恶劣地戳了戳穴口。  
你有些受不了了，却还在和他接吻，你只能呜呜咽咽地扭动身子。  
“是因为在陌生的地方吗……今天有点敏感呢……”  
你听到他这么说，只能更加地面红耳赤。他手上用力上下了几次，他的手里就已经满是你的液体。  
你张开嘴使劲呼吸了几下，眼前有点模糊，触感却分外明显。  
你被他转了过去，后背紧挨着他的胸膛。他的手指带着你的痕迹开拓进了你的身体，另一只手继续抚慰着你的前端，你好像完全被他控制了，但是又有些不甘心，只能掐着他的胳膊，用指尖留下属于自己的印记。  
他的欲望堵在穴口，在你还没有准备好手指撤出去的一瞬间就直接挺入。  
但你很快就适应了，你知道他喜欢你绞紧他，你也确实这么做了。于是你听到他满足的叹息时也变得满足起来，你邀功似的问他你做得好吗，他说好。然后你转过头想要继续接吻，他的手正拉开你的大腿，你们分享了一个单纯的唇瓣触碰，因为他在下一秒就咬上了你的肩膀，那是他最喜欢宣示主权的地方。

他在你的身体里毫无保留地释放了，你也毫无保留地交待在他的手心里。  
他问你要清理一下吗，你已经累到不想说话。他知道每次做完之后你都需要一段时间缓冲，他很熟练地探起身去拿床边的抽纸擦拭你们身上的白浊。  
他去亲吻你被汗水浸湿的额角，顺了顺你的头发。怕你着凉，他又调高了空调的温度。  
“会有那么一天的。”  
你明白他在说什么，所以在他怀里点了点头。

fin


End file.
